Zalen's Mother
Zalen's Mothr appears in the beginning of the Cruelty of Minra, during the R.F.F.S.7. Invasion of the Planet. She bears a strong resemblance to Vaneyah, whom her son falls in love with later during the harsh months of the R.F.F.S.7. operations on Minra. Personality Though she dose not speak at all during the begining of the Minra Crisis, she was hinted as a caring, and a loving mother Maden who risked her own life for that of her new born Zalen in both hiding him from the R.F.F.S.7. and getting killed shortly after by luring them away. Bio 'Attempting to Escape R.F.F.S.7.' Jubilee is seen in the beginning of the film running through the woods holding baby Zalen in her mouth, while trying to run from an off-screen R.F.F.S.7. forces continuously firing lasers at her. While moving through the woods she dashes over a Rolling Rudder-1 that was only half on Screen from It's Traction's, and continues her way towards the river bed at the bottom of the hill. Proton fire streak around her as she stops for a second and runs the other direction avoiding the fire. By diverting towards the hight ground by following the stream, she managed to make it towards Ina Heights where she leaps a gap in the cliff and continues on with the R.F.F.S.7. RHM Saga hovering in the far distance in the Background over the forest. After leaping the Gap, she is shot at by an Off Screen Stryker, with only It's Shadow revealing it, but she manages to miss it as teh blast cuts the trees in half, and the shadow starts to follow on after her, along with the sound of several R.F.F.S.7. Soldiers in the background. While running through the thick part of the woods while Evading a shot fired from an Offscreen Shark, possibly in the high grounds, she nearly almost avoids getting crushed to death by falling trees that were breached by Rudder 1's coming her way, with only it's Bow shown on screen. She manages to escape but her leg was badly damaged after being shot once again by the offscreen shark Sniper. Despite the pain and an injured Hind leg she gathered what strength and speed she had left in her in order to pick up her baby and continued on towards the fields with the sounds of R.F.F.S.7 pursuers coming in faster and closer than ever before. 'Death' Finally Zalen's mother comes to the wide open field in which which is by Bralin's tree, and Bralin watches as Zalen's mother puts her baby in some large grass underneath, she spends final moments with her new born realizing that she wasn't gonna make due to her injured hind leg, and gave her new born one final motherly goodbye before running away again, hearing the R.F.F.S.7. Pursuers are coming. She manages to race on through the large grassy field and disappear behind the hill, Then gunshots are heard and Zalen Mom is killed off-screen in the tall grass. Trivia